Into the darkness Karis's test
by Yeelimso
Summary: A new demon lady appeared. "I want to know all your fears..." What in the El does she want with the El scouts? Can Eve start the rescuing? Will the other El Scouts survive when they're living in a world of their fear? It has some cussing in the beginning, but do not worry I am not a person who cuss, so there will only be cussing in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**_Moon: Lol, this part is hilarious. Remember she can control of you!_**

**_Elesis: Yea, well to you cause you weren't the one getting a test or anything!_**

**_Moon: Who said!_**

**_Elsword: Why am I first?!_**

Elsword

All I was doing was to be a kid, a nice young kid who loved his sister, until they came. The demons came and changed my life, I made new friends and I got stronger, older...

I was just waiting for my sister to come and join us for a little journey, even though she was helping Velder, she was having her break... with us, the El scouts. I was excited, I mean like who wouldn't be? I was really excited until I heard a voice like an evil, energetic, demonic child... I turned around to see a demon lady with red pigtails and she reminded me of someone... Oh well she is a demon and she basically looks really evil so I'll just get everyone, so Rena doesn't kill me for 'having all the fun.' I ran only to hear her ask me if I loved my sister... I turned and embraced her, "what did you do to my sister?!"

She laughed and left, I ran to the others to see my sister there waiting for me. We walked around a bit only to notice that someone was following us... Ara disappeared a little while later only to be brought back from the demon lady from before. "My name is Karis, the succubus queen all shall bow down to me!" Rena started yelling at her, "You?! What in the El do you want?!" "Easy, I want to see why you are so hard to defeat," Karis smirked, "also I want know what your fears." I shivered and she looked at me, "I already know this one's worst fear, what happens if it was true? Would you like her dead or would you like her to neglect you?" "What?!" What did she mean by that and why pick on me?!

I was befuddled, "Fine," she said, "Then I chose hmmmmm... Neglect." She smirked when she said 'neglect' and then she snapped her fingers. "Elesis?!" Aisha's frightened voice was heard loud and clear. I turned to see Elesis, her bangs covered her eyes. Then she started saying things at me and the rest of the gang, none of them were nice, or friendly. Afterwards she tried to kill us, this wasn't Elesis! I was scared half to death, one of my fears was coming true! Karis just watched grinning,"well done Elesis, what a good puppet!" I stared at her my face fuming, but before I could do anything Elesis charged at me with her sword ready to kill. "Elsword watch out!" Raven yelled at me, but umm... I sorta wished he said that earlier... Ara after appeared in my face and blocked, Elesis's death kill. Aisha gave Ara a wink and Ara smiled back at her before returning to Elesis.

Karis yawned after that, and she snapped her fingers once again. Elesis stopped putting force into her sword and took steps backward, dizzily. Rena started saying cuss words, but I was too busy to stare at Elesis to listen. Elesis was now holding a tree branch to keep herself steady. "Wow," said Karis, "when I take control of you I take half of your life force and you are left weak, but you are still standing." She looked up at Elesis with interest. Then Elesis muttered, "I'm not done with you yet, and the next time it will be harder to take control of me you bitch." Karis looked a bit angered by that, "Well I will see to that with Ran then," she took a sniff of dignity and Ara was staring at her like she was a nightmare, but then she flared up and snapped. "What about Ran you overgrown, fat fucking ass?! What about my brother you pervert!" Ara started yelling at Karis, flinging insults and cuss words at her.

Rena then came up to her and comforted her as Karis left. We were all in a shock because of the Haan's sudden outburst. Karis was changing everybody. Elesis can't trust herself anymore and Ara is now an angry monster...Everything went back to normal until... "Hi hi!" We looked up to see the idiot, Karis, "I made your testing area!" First round... we all got separated and I got teleported into a dark place. "guys?! Y'all there?! Then I heard a grunt to see Elesis lying on the floor, "Elesis are you ok?" I ran over to her to find her hurt severely and close to death. "Ele~" "Elsword," she cut me off and stared at me with cold eyes, "you are a disgrace to me and you let me die? Wow what a great brother..." She trailed off as she died and I just stared, at this evilness. Then Aisha came over, I yelled in joy and hugged her. "Aisha your ok!" She stared at me and insulted me, for being a bad boyfriend, telling me that she hated me, showing me that it's my fault that Elesis died, and I felt awful and alone, and I finally understood what Karis meant by your worst fears. I curled up and wished I was never alive.

Raven

I saw the war over again, my wife and friends died and this time they were mad at me because they said, it was my fault that they died and all that crap. I looked down at the floor ignoring them the best I could, until they were gone. After they disappeared I saw Rena, she started to neglect me and criticizing me. I felt more pain then I did before she appeared. Afterwards she ran off and I followed her only to see that she was about to die. She blamed me of her death and died. I placed her head on my lap and I wept silently.

Ara

I heard Eun's voice getting weaker like she was going away. The last words I remember her telling me was _don't believe any of the junk that is coming Ara._ That was it, she kept repeating it until I couldn't hear her again. I saw Eun in front of me, her true form and it was magnificent, but she wasn't happy with me at all. She said some mean things to me before stalking away to show Aren. Aren was dead and Eun didn't seem to care. I walked over to my dead brother and hugged him only to feel a sword in my heart. I was gasping for breath and found Ran with his sword in my chest. I stared at him and asked, "Why brother why?" before I passed out.

Rena

My village was destroyed, nothing was there except a little girl who looked like me. She looked at me afraid and said, "It's your fault all the elf villages got destroyed, Kyaa~" A dark elf killed her after she told me a sentence. I ran weeping and hit Raven. I fell and looked up at him, "rave~" His stare cut me off and he started talking, "Rena, how could you go to their side? Why did you do it? Now everyone is gone and I don't want to be seen near you." He walked away leaving me lifeless, dull, and upset. I fell on the cold ground and curled up telling myself that there is no such thing as hope in this place, and that life is now worthless so why live?

Add

I was in a dark room and I saw my parents. I ran over to them only to find out they were walking away from me. "Ma! Pa! Where are y'all going it's me Add, your son!" I yelled at them and only my mother turned and looked down at me with cold eyes, "you the lunatic? My darling son? Are you crazy? You _were_ my son," she emphasized the word were. I looked at her and she shook her head, I almost went insane until I saw Eve behind me. "Eve! Slap me please is this a dream? Where were you tin can? Eve?" She didn't hit me instead told me that she was upset with how I was a lunatic insane person. I was in love with her I confessed my love and she confessed her's so why was Eve like this?! She left me alone in the darkness and I started crying while laughing insanely, I was losing the sanity the El gang had worked so hard to make.

Aisha

I ran into the darkness and bumped into a little girl. I yelled at her and told her to watch where she was going, but when she turned around I saw her face, the little kid was Rena! "Rena?" I whispered, the girl looked at me confused and said, 'I'm not Rena, my mother is though! Who are you? Are you possibly Aisha? If you are then I can't talk to you, sorry. My mom said to ignore anybody named Aisha with purple hair." I looked at the girl in shock as she left... I thought Rena and I were best friends forever...Then I saw Elsword I ran up to him only to know that he forgot me and that if I was his girlfriend then I was bad at being one, because he forgot about me... I felt so lonely, all my fears were happening and coming true, all this, was a nightmare.

Chung

I walked around a bit to see a dead Ara with Ran on top of her, so it looked like Ran killed her. I looked at the poor dead Haan and I yelled at Ran only to figure out that, Ran wasn't Ran. It was my father, my father has killed my love. Then I saw Ran and Chole in front of me taking me away. I woke up to find everyone sleeping in nightmares. We were in a pitch black vortex. Everyone seemed to be trapped in their fears, but I didn't overcome my fear, so why am I awake? "Wondering why your awake?" I saw my father standing up, "so you can join the winning side. I~" He then suddenly grabbed a piece of dark El and placed it near my chest. I felt pain I never felt before, it felt like death yet I was getting more power...

Eve

I saw the probability of reviving the Nasod race decrease all the way to 0%. I watched silently fear and sadness filling up my engines. Then I saw Add, being a lunatic, but I knew that was fake, I knew because he stopped going insane and he said he loved me with a 100% of truth, no lies or regrets. I watched him fade and the probability going back up to 65%. I smiled and woke up only to find the El scouts under deep sleep. I looked around shocked and a hint of fear arrived although my face didn't show anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: Yea, yea sure, keep on going Eve this is getting exciting. *Yawns***

**Eve (Monotone): I cannot tell if you were using sarcasm or not.**

**Moon: *dodges the deadly slap* Yea, uh-huh, you sure you didn't know?**

**Eve: (ignores Moon) As I was saying...**

Eve

I woke only to see my friends sleeping, I walked over to Add, my systems going crazy. However when I found him not mad at me, my systems calmed down. My face was still stiff and I got a shock when I heard Karis's voice in my systems._ "Ooh, you got up.. Oh well I already know your weakness enough. What are you doing?! Don't try to wake them up!"_ I saw Karis throw a tantrum then I saw her grin. _"Yea, yea you can't wake them up unless... Oh wait, you can hear me."_ She snickered then the most weirdest thing happened I saw Elesis with her. She glanced at me then said, _"Eve don't be afraid, I found a bug to go into your systems, or more likely to communicate with you like Karis can. Anyways I can't wake up yet so don't bother, I can send you into Rena's dream, ok?"_ I just stood there, my systems a bit bizzare until I felt myself falling asleep.

"Rena?" I whispered through the darkness and almost tripped over a body. It was Rena! "Rena?! Rena?!" I was worried, but my voice was monotone. She didn't move or anything, but she was murmuring something, the same thing over and over again. "Life is hopeless, this place is hopeless." I stared at the once cheerful, clingy elf. She was so full of life, hope, and joy now, her eyes were glassy, dull, and lifeless and all she said was repeated. I stared down at her wondering how to get her back to live.

I pick her up and shaked her losing a bit of my anxiousness. She still however stared down lifeless now saying nothing, then as an instinct I slapped her face. Her eyes seemed to have its color back and she looked at me shocked then she smiled, "Raven would never say those things to me... I would never destroy elf villages!" She hugged me and I hugged her back, emotionless, although my systems were on fire with success. I woke up to see Rena awake and smiling at me. "We better help the others..." I nodded until Karis spoke up,_ "Dang she actually did it oh well, I got down Rena's fears too!"_ She smiled and I said, "Shut up." "Excuse me?" Rena looked at me confused and she didn't seem happy, "I didn't say anything Eve." I stared at her with a blank face. _"Hahahahahahahahaha!"_ Karis laughed loudly in my systems, making her voice louder each time.

_"Eve, they can't hear us, my dear friend you have to talk out loud for us to communicate, but it also means they'll think your going... well crazy or insane..."_ Elesis whispered, insane and Karis just laughed even harder. Rena looked at me for an answer and I told her everything. She smiled awkwardly and said, "You sure your not going... Insane or are you sick?" I looked at her with my expressionless face and I just said, "Elesis and maybe Karis, helped me wake you up so if you don't believe me then go try to wake them up yourself." My comeback was far more hurtful then I realized, but then Rena nodded and said, "Ok, I believe you, because that's what friends do." She grinned and then said, "Why not Add next?" I blushed and I thought that didn't show like my other emotions didn't, but it showed. I can tell because Rena started giggling.

Elesis nodded and I fell back to sleep, hearing Rena call my name. I woke up in another dark place, but this time I heard insane laughter coming from a distance. I walked near the laughter and found a crying, laughing Add. "Add~" "What do you want?!" He looked at me insanely and I felt really angered that Karis made our hard work of getting his sanity go to waste. "Are you here to dump me again, well you can't do that because you already did! Hahahahahaha! You are so stupid, what are you tin can?!" I just stared at him then did my job, slap him, but I did it with normal power he was sent flying. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, no more insanity.

I hugged him and said, "You really fell for Karis's tricks? You big dummy." He grinned and hugged me back, "No silly, I was just waiting to be rescued by the girl I wanted to see the most." I blushed and felt myself being pulled away from him. I woke up to see Rena comforting him. "Now who?" Add looked at me like I was insane, "Eve wait let me scan you." I glanced at him to see Rena fidgeting, Rena must've told him oh, no... _"Ooh your boyfriend thinks that your insane!"_ Karis burst into another fit of laughter while Elesis tried to stop her from laughing. Add looked at me confused and asked why I have two bugs in my systems, and I told him everything, unlike Rena he believed me, but then again he had proof...

_"We should send Rena into this one Eve, you can watch her, but she should go next, to Aisha."_ Karis now was pretty pist, _I don't have all her weaknesses yet you can't go there!"_ She gasped as she said that out loud and disappeared quickly. I yelled, "Rena your next I can communicate with you and you are going to Aisha!" I quickly begged Elesis to send her as fast as possible and Elesis nodded.

Rena

What?! Add just told me the truth and then I'm sent away?! Eve! I saw Elesis appear before my eyes and she smiled, _"Don't worry Rena! Eve is telling the truth however Karis wants you to think she's going crazy."_ I watched as the world went suddenly black. I looked around, "Oh no not this place again..." "Waahhh!" I heard sobs after I murmured.

I ran over to the pitiful sobs to find Aisha. I walked over to her and hold her close like a baby. She sobbed more and I told her that everything was a fake, and that I fell for them too. She calmed down and we quickly woke up. I ran over to hug Aisha and she hugged me back, but Eve had a dark expression. "It's not time to celebrate guys, Karis is moving fast and we we need to move faster." Add took on from there, "She told me that and also that Chung is getting tainted by the Dark El. So yea we need to go go." I looked over at the rather confused and shocked Aisha. And I saw Eve staring at her, which meant she was going next.

Aisha

What in the El were they talking about? I feel so left out them knowing things, and why was Eve staring at me like that?! What did I do?! "Your next Aisha, wake Elsword up," Eve said in her monotone voice. I felt a big heartache. Elsword, huh... Then I saw Elesis, but there was something up.. She didn't exactly act like Elesis. _"Aisha! Long story short Eve got me and Karis in her head, so now you gotta go rescue Elsword before she knows all of his weakness."_ She smiled and dispapeared as I woke up in a place similar to my worst fear place. I heard a soft sobbing boy and I ran up to him. I hugged him from the back only for him to look at me shocked. "Aisha?! I thought you died... I know this place isn't real, but I can't get out..." I helped him up, "Elsword, you have to over come your fear, your still scared even though you know." I helped him calm down and hugged him, I missed him.

He smiled and I heard him grunt. Soon I woke up. "What about Elsword?!" I said as soon as I got up. Rena smiled and said, "He's awake and fine Aisha. Also while you were gone I woke Raven up." I turned around to see the Blademaster and smiled. He nodded his head back and looked over at Rena a few times. I laughed a bit only to notice that Elesis and Ara wasn't here yet. "Where is Ara and Elesis?" "ELESIS WAKE UP WAKE UP ELESIS!" I heard the Eldork shouting at his sister to awaken, but Eve shushed him, we need to wake Ara up first, she is having more serious problems. I turned to look at Ara and saw her cough up blood. "But how can she do that when she didn't even get hit?" Eve replied, "In her fear, Ran is killing her, literally." Add turned her over so we could see her back and new cuts were appearing, pouring never-ending blood.

I stared at the poor Haan. "What about Eun?" Elsword asked, he must've decided that Ara was more important right now. Add nodded to the orb spinning restlessly around Ara. I saw Elsword nod and he said, "I'll go in her fears." "No," was Eve's basic answer, "You need Aisha to come with you so that she could try and heal Ara with her magic." I saw the nasod queen speak matter-of-factually. I nodded to signal Elsword to go, only to know that he was already sleeping, then I felt myself going to sleep.

Elsword

I really cared about my sister, but Ara was bleeding to death and Elesis seemed to be fine, so yea Ara came first, but since I wanted to get over with it quickly I went to sleep and found myself face to face with Ran. "Ran..." I whispered staring at him coldly, he returned the glare and smirked, dropping Ara. Aisha appeared behind Ara and caught her, while winking at me. I stared to face the demon general only to find darkness. I awoke up to find Aisha tending to Ara's injuries. She smiled at me and told me we were awake. Eve looked over at us with a sad face and Add spoke up, "Y'all if we don't hurry Chung will..." I looked at him, my bro, will be... "OMG I hate you KARIS!: I turned to see a rather, confused and injured Ara. "Chung'll what?" She groaned and made an effort to get up.

Then Eve quickly gestured me towards Elesis. I smiled as I fell asleep. I found Elesis and ran over to her, then she tried to slit my throat, lucky for me I dodged. "Elesis?" I saw the Grand Master's bangs cover her eyes. Then I saw her eyes as she was struck from the back, Moon... Elesis's eyes, they showed, hurt, sadness and regret. I helped her get back to her feet to notice she was bleeding. Moon attacked us again only to stop and reveal her true identity, it was Karis. Aisha used binding circle to stop her in tracks and helped me with Elesis. Then we heard a snap, Elesis was back to her feet, her eyes covered in her bangs and her shadows. She lunged at Aisha and she used binding circle again. I looked at Elesis's eyes again to see pain, weariness, and hurt. "Elesis! You can break free! I trust you!" I yelled out of my wits, screaming, upset.

Elesis then tried, for once she stopped and she was trying all for me... then I saw someone come up, Moon. "Moon?! What took you so long?! Elesis had a lot of pain because of..." Karis smirked and I saw Moon's face, it was contorted in mock pain, she was pretending to be in Karis's side... I was shocked at her intelligence, Then Moon came up behind Karis and almost finished her, but Karis escaped, vowed to come back and left. Moon smiled and said, "Don't worry about Chung I got him and he's up." I smiled, our vacation time was finally here...

"ELSWORD!" I said that too early... Moon smiled at me, "Nice to now someone been working, and yea Aisha I was the other one who hacked into Eve's system, I almost got you guys fooled, but Aisha here seemed to find something fishy about me. Plus, Elesis had me in there to help her." Then I simled and said, "So then our vacation can start without an~" Rena yelled," ELsword!" When she came up to me, "Did you do the dishes?" everyone else laughed as I ran away from the angered elf, I jinxed it!

**Moon: Yeelimso has a fourm you might want to know about!**


End file.
